


Hold Me

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette doesn’t die, gore?, hurt Marinette, no follow up or resolution, scared Luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Ladybug gets very injured during an Akuma battle. Luka see’s the after mass.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Hold Me

A loud bang on the top of the ship is what woke Luka up. He jumped awake and quickly grabbed a nearby crowbar. he crept to the top deck expecting to see an akuma or a burglar, what he didn’t expect to see was Paris’ very own heroine in red, Ladybug.

He expecially didn’t expect to see her beaten and covered in blood. He gasped in horror, dropping the crowbar and running towards her limp body. He slid to his knee in front of her and lifted her head up. She was breathing, Luka sighed I’m relief. 

“Luka.” She whisper hoarsely, Coughing up blood. Lukas eyes widened in alarm, was she dying? 

“Ladybug what can I do?” He asked, tears in his eyes. She smiled weakly at him before her whole body was engulfs in a bright pink light. He shielded his eyes with his hand. Once the light died down he removed his hand and looked down at Ladybug. Except she wasn’t Ladybug, no, in her place was Marinette Dupin-Cheng. 

“Marinette?!” Luka gasped in disbelief. She started to groan in pain, “Don’t die, please!” He cried.

“I’m not going to die.” She whispered, “Just need to rest.” Her eyes started to close. “Hold me.” She begged before passing out. Luka cried out loud, gripping her conscious body tightly.


End file.
